


【国际组织拟人】父母皆祸害小组发言选

by SovietBall



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 依然是国国生国际组织的设定。





	【国际组织拟人】父母皆祸害小组发言选

**Author's Note:**

> 六一贺。祝萝莉们六一国际儿童节快乐。  
> *灵感来源于论坛讨论，非完全原创。

“父母皆祸害”小组由国际联盟创立，国联死后管理权交给了联合国。

出场角色设定：

【管理员们】：  
国际联盟：简称国联，“父母皆祸害”小组创立人兼第一任管理员，家长为英法，初始四大常任理事国为英法日意，出生于1920年。因机构设置上的不完善，二战后被宣布死亡。江湖素有传说，国联是被美国挖心而死的，那颗心脏被放进了联合国身体里，从此联合国才有了灵魂（指国联把档案移交给联合国），而其家长英法目睹如此惨剧之后依然心态平和，开开心心去加入了联合国，国联十分愤怒，在死前创立“父母皆祸害”小组。

联合国：目前理论上的最强大国际组织，拥有理论上的最强军队（联合国军），然而事间万事最怕这个然而……“父母皆祸害”小组第二任管理员，因为传说中与国联有着“二体一心”、“前世今生”等传言，加之联合国自己也经常精神恍惚说起自己出生前的事，很多人都觉得联合国体内还存在国联的思想。其家长美国主要事迹为：拖欠抚养费，一拖三十年，拖到蓝星人尽皆知，每年交联合国会费的时候让联合国抱个大喇叭去楼下喊：“妈妈，你就可怜可怜女儿吧”。但也有人否定美国是不合格的家长，因为他为了让联合国活下去，对国联杀人取心，母爱可昭日月。

【成员们】：

独立国家联合体：简称独联体，家长为俄乌，1991年12月8日因别洛韦日协定而出生，被期待为苏联的继承者。但一方面前苏联诸加盟国离心离德，土库曼斯坦、格鲁吉亚、乌克兰先后退出；另一方面独联体已经签署了数千份文件，但基本上都毫无作用，落实者寥寥无几，独联体一体化遥遥无期。其家长主要事迹为：俄罗斯长期在独联体搞霸权，乌克兰长期走亲西方路线，最终乌克兰事件之后家长彻底掰了，乌克兰走之前还把独联体揍了一顿。

南亚区域合作联盟：简称南盟，为印巴被德法生欧盟的爱情故事感召后在1985年所生，印巴期待南盟能弥合两国历史伤痕。但一方面印巴关系一波三折，另一方面该组织中印度占压倒性统治地位让其他国家疑虑。目前南盟一体化进展停滞，南盟也没啥事可做，每天在小组聊天中给大家直播：“今天我爹妈又吵架了”，“今天我爹妈又打架了，嚯这次打的挺严重”。是国际组织里面临最大家暴威胁的人。

欧洲自由贸易联盟：简称欧自贸，家长为英国，出生于1960年，本为英国加入欧洲共同体失败后的不得已替代品。由欧自贸的实力不及欧共体，英国、丹麦先后退出组织加入欧共体，其他成员国则先后与欧共体签订协定，组成了欧洲自由贸易区。因被英国始乱终弃而加入小组，目前主要生活是在群里骂英国、在现实里给欧盟当跟班。

地中海联盟：简称地盟，法国力主成立的国际组织，被认为这是针对德国在欧盟话语权过大的问题。因德国的抗议，加之地中海联盟本身的缺陷，法国的二胎计划基本陷入停滞。目前地盟主要在群里编排德国和欧盟，由于德国不是地盟的家长，被屡次投诉说该小组成员名不副实。

上海合作组织：简称上合，中俄基于中苏边境谈判成立的组织。因为家长教育理念不合，俄罗斯试图进行军事安全一体化，中国试图进行经济贸易一体化，所以实际上两个一体化都没完成。目前主要会议外活动是：唱歌比赛、马拉松。以“俄罗斯自己没去成巴西奥运会就来按头我跑马拉松”为由进入小组，是小组内被抗议最多的成员，被认为明哭暗秀。

跨太平洋伙伴关系协定：简称TPP，本来应该是美日继亚洲开发银行之后的二胎，但是美国事到临头却退出TPP，走之前还踹了日本一脚，让TPP差点流产。日本母爱如山，坚持把先天不足的TPP生下，等待哪天美国想起来承认了再给TPP上户口。

 

【不在小组内的国际组织们】：

欧洲联盟：简称欧盟，家长为德法，声称自己的存在弥合了家长的历史伤口。是蓝星最受欢迎的玛丽苏白富美萝莉，谁都想勾搭她。和北约指腹为婚，在布鲁塞尔青梅竹马地长大，但随着年龄渐大，日渐希望反抗包办婚姻，甚至企图自己穿军装——成立欧盟联军。

北大西洋公约组织：简称北约，家长为美英，钦定未婚妻欧盟。美国诸孩子中少数没有被拖欠过抚养费的，但却被美国之外的大部分成员国拖欠会费，这是目前她最头疼的事，日常活动是军演和讨债。

欧亚经济联盟：独联体一体化失败之后俄罗斯整合势力范围的成果之一，家长为俄白，总部设在明斯克。家长相亲相爱，家庭生活幸福。

英联邦：大英帝国遗骸上成立的组织，帝国之幼女，英国最喜欢的孩子，每天晚上都给她将帝国往事作为睡前故事。


End file.
